


Stardust Utopia

by Icyllya (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angels, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Stars, disney death, kind of a song fic, meteor shower, otetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Icyllya
Summary: Tragedy strikes, leaving Craig devastated. His friend had left him so it seemed, yet nothing is final. Tweek wakes up as an angel it seemed, in the middle of a meteor shower, only to see other angels dancing.





	Stardust Utopia

“Can’t you save him?!” shouted Craig at the doctor, who claimed earlier that his friend, the person who he was fake dating, had no chance of making it. Craig’s fists were balled, clenching them so hard that they turned blue. His face was sweating, and his eyes looked like they were going to break out the buckets of tears at any moment.

The doctor shook his head reluctantly, keeping a stoic face all this time. Craig fell to his knees, falling to the white concrete floor, muttering under his breath, ‘It’s not fair, I should be the one to die, I was the one stupid enough to encourage him.’ He kept muttering, ‘Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!’’

The man dressed and white responded to the poor boy’s break down in a dead tone, “I can let you see him, but he'll be asleep.” Craig only got up, wiped his tears sways with a nod, saying all that was needed. The doctor led him to a room, opening the door and let him inside, before closing the white door. This left Craig in the white, lonely, quiet room. All that could be heard was the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

The only person in this room was the sleeping blonde before him, looking the most peaceful he's ever been. That blonde was of course, Tweek. Craig pulled up a padded chair and just sat there, waiting for him to wake up. At least, that's what the poor boy hoped for him to do. He began to run his hands through his friend’s hair, something he did to soothe him as a child.

~~~

Tweek himself was at his own predicament, waking up in the middle of what looked like space. Purple stained a blueish, black area with white specks dancing around. There was no moon though. No, it wasn't space. Tweek was floating in the night sky. He could see the town of South Park down below him. “W-WAIT, WHAT?!” he asked to no one in a paranoid voice, not realizing that he owned white angel wings that were the size of a bear. Looking down at his clothes, he groaned. He was placed in a pale, long nightgown. “A DRESS T-T-TOO?” shouted the blonde boy.

He sighed, looking around himself, now noticing the wings that made him jump even more. He didn't know what to do, except a bunch of shooting stars started falling. Oh yeah, today was supposed to be a meteor shower. He looked on as the stars began to dance around him, and looking closer, they were all people. People with the same angel wings. They were all singing as well! Singing very incoherent lyrics, but still had some meaning he had yet to find.

Tweek flew off, not caring to join in whatever dance that was going on. He was only confused and wanted the answer to the one question on his mind, “Why am I here?”

He flew down to a window to see what was going on. This was…. Kyle’s house, right? Yeah, Ike was in there. He looked to be having a nightmare. He could see it, Ike was running away from a monster of some sort. A tentacle monster it seemed, Tweek frowned and began twitching, feeling sorry for him. He flew into the house to go and wake up Kyle himself, so Ike would stop going through the torment of what was going on.

Tweek walked into his friend’s room, his wings tucked behind his back, nightgown flowing behind him. He twiddled his fingers and walked up to the sleeping boy in front of him. What happened was on Tweek’s instinct, he didn't know how he did it. It was just, something that came naturally to him.

Tweek smiled gently and sang something under his breath, an angel’s song. “Today, too, I'm floating in the night sky, shrouded in fantasies, as I sketch more stars onto the pitch-black canvas. Silence, returning instincts, something that I should rely on, and once again an angel's yell echoing across from afar.”

Kyle seemed to be awoken by this. The redhead glanced at both sides, confused as to what woke him up. Yet, he could hear something, something that compelled him to check on his brother. He didn't seem to notice the one boy that awoken him, Tweek. He walked past him, leaving Tweek to follow.

Kyle seemed to act right away as he saw Ike shifting around uncomfortably, sweating bullets. He rubbed his back, before shaking his shoulder. Ike woke up a minute or two later, noticing his older brother. He fell into Kyle’s arms, crying. The elder one between the two just shushed him, doing what a good elder sibling would do.

Tweek smiled at the scene, before walking to the window. Ike noticed him for some reason, and pointed him out. “Kyle! It's an angel!”

Kyle looked at the direction his younger sibling was pointing at, “I don't see anything.” Ike was confused, but was reassured by the ‘angel’ waving at him with a gentle smile. Ike waved back, reciprocating the gentle smile.

Tweek flew out the window, back into the beautiful, stardust coated sky. Maybe it won't be so bad, it was perfect to him.

The blonde flew back to the stars who were still dancing, yet this time, they were laughing. And they were crying. Just then, Tweek seemed to feel a gruesome pain in his head.

~~~

“C-Craig, are you sure your d-dad is a good driver?! I mean he seems drunk!”

“We’ll be fine!”

“I-if you say so…”

~~~

A car skid could be heard, then a crash. And all he heard was his friend calling out to him, and then nothing.

Tweek started crying, but then, he started laughing, he started singing, he started dancing. It was a stardust utopia to them. They all started singing.

'Silence, non-stopping time, something that I should protect, reflected uneasiness, and a distorted moon. I sketched my hopes as colorless flowers, (in this transient disintegrating world,) as I looked up at the unreachable starry sky. In order that the stardust won't fade away, I kept my eyes on them, made my wishes, and felt very happy. Even if the sky's color peels and falls off, I will repaint it as many times as needed, within this spiral. That angelic shriek was a melody of corruption, (in this transient disintegrating world,) as it cleaved the grand starry sky and made me shed tears. Oh what brilliant feelings!'

That's what they all sang together, singing. Their tears seemed to create more stars for their dancing to scatter. It was a wonderful experience for all the angels, as they continued. They continued until the could dance or sing no more! That was their job. Make everyone happy, and scatter stars into the sky. Tweek looked down at the town one more time, and he could see Ike and Kyle watching outside in their pajamas. Not just them, Stan, Kenny (with Karen,) Token, anyone you could name. This made the experience better, yet no one knows as to how it could get any better beyond that.

This went on until Tweek’s heart gave out, leaving the angel to fall to the grassy ground. His nightgown was stained by the grass and the blood, his wings injured, and he was bleeding all over. It didn't matter though.

He traced one thing across the sky though, he traced the stars to write, “I’m alive” before reaching out. Just then, he faded away.

~~~

Craig listened to the heart monitor, listened as it slowly got slower. He would stay by him in his final, sleeping moments. The blue capped boy continued to brush his hair aside, that's all he could do. Well, until he saw the meteor shower. He watched intently as he saw a star fall down on its own will, as if it was watching over the town.

The falling stars were dancing though it seemed, he knew everyone was watching. He wished he could watch it with his sister, or Tweek.

He looked back at the heart monitor, seemingly at its finale. Craig began to tear up, waiting for that flat line to hit. He waited, and waited as the slow beeping continued to torture him. Until, that long beeeeeeeeeeep took hold, killing Craig’s composure, and let him cry buckets of water.

Yet, little did he hear, the beeping slowly went back up. And there, a certain blonde boy was stirring. Craig couldn't finish crying though, not noticing anything.

A groan came out of the awakened boy, rubbing his temple, feeling the new bandages on him. He turned his sight to his crying friend, realizing something. Craig looked up at him and said the boy's name under his breath, “Tweek….” before repeating it in a jubilent manner, “Tweek!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him, letting tears flow, but letting laughter escape. Tweek reciprocated himself.

They were laughing.

They were crying.

He was alive.

~Stardust Utopia~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a meteor shower. They aren't stars, I don't care. I'm too lazy to search up the proper term so it's a meteor shower.


End file.
